The invention relates to a safety system for a door of a motor vehicle with an electronic unit, a lock assembled at the motor vehicle door that can be adjusted in a locking position and in an unlocking position, and a user-held identifier, which can be involved in data communication with the vehicle-related transceiver unit for authentication purposes.
In document DE 42 187 98 A1 a key-related locking system for locks at vehicle doors is disclosed. The mentioned state-of-the-art is not sufficient anymore for the present comfort requirements.